The purpose of this program is to increase the diagnostic and therapeutic skills of dental students, practicing dentists and associated paraprofessionals with regard to patients who have head and neck tumors. The educational program is oriented towards detection of head and neck neoplasms, maintenance of oral health and function at optimal levels throughout therapy, and rehabilitation of patients with disfiguring functional or emotional deficiencies secondary to treatment. Additionally, postgraduate education courses will be conducted for the local dental and medical community.